


smiling, as turned I to thee

by merripestin



Series: Give Me, Oh Queen [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:57:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merripestin/pseuds/merripestin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aurora gets the giggles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	smiling, as turned I to thee

Splayed across her lap so that Mulan can smell and feel how wet she is, hair darkest red and sticking sweatily to her cheek, Aurora gets the giggles.

It's maddening, when she does this.  She can never explain why.  She just laughs, hand leaving Mulan's side to cover her mouth.  In front of Mulan's face, pale breasts jiggle and bounce.

Mulan watches resignedly until it's down to the last little spasms.  

Aurora slumps in close, cuddling up with her face in Mulan's neck, apologetic.

Mulan's been called stoical, stonefaced.

Stroking Aurora's spine, she attempts to keep a sense of humor.

 


End file.
